This invention is a device to automatically steer a vehicle along a path described by a light beam, preferably a laser light beam.
A particular adaptation of this invention is intended to be used, to accurately steer a water ski towboat through a competition water ski course (slalom, jump, trick, wakeboard, etc.), with a level of consistency that is independent of the skill level of the driver.
Other uses of this invention are envisioned and are intended to be protected by this patent.
In competition water skiing, the path and speed of the boat have a critical effect on the performance of the skier. Consistent boat speed and boat path are required, to ensure that the boat driver does not affect the skier""s performance.
Systems currently exist, that accurately control boat speed, that, after initial set-up, provide a consistent speed for each skier, independent of input from the driver.
Most current forms of competition also require a straight boat path. Jumping, trick skiing, wakeboarding and knee boarding all require a straight boat path.
Boat path is particularly critical in slalom water skiing, where the boat must travel in a straight boat path 101, on the centerline 102 of the slalom course, between the boat guide buoys 103, while the skier attempts follow the skier path 104, around 6 slalom buoys 105, located 37xc2xd feet from the centerline of the course. See FIG. 3.
In top-level competition, the water ski towline is actually shorter than 37xc2xd feet, so the skier must time his pull, such that he arrives at the slalom buoy at approximately the same time the boat passes it 37xc2xd feet away and must reach inside the buoy to hold onto the towline, while he skis around the buoy.
If the boat path 101 deviates from the center of the course, by even a few inches, it will critically affect the skier""s ability to ski around the buoy. This gives an unfair advantage when the boat is closer to the buoy and disadvantage when the boat is farther away.
Although top-level drivers can accurately maintain a straight boat path, any driver error will affect the skier""s performance.
This invention eliminates the possibility of driver error and ensures a consistent, straight boat path 101, through the center of the course.
The invention is a hardware and logic (software) system consisting of sensors, a logic control unit 5 and actuators to control the direction of a vehicle, along a path described by a beam of laser light, which utilizes one or more of many possible steering means 106.
Possible steering means include, but are not limited to: steerable wheels, steerable skis, such as on a snow mobile, or differential speed between drive treads, such as on a bulldozer or a snow cat.
If the vehicle is a marine vessel, possible steering means include, but are not limited to: 1. a rudder, as in a typical inboard powerboat, 2. changing the direction of propulsion thrust, as in typical outboard, inboard/outboard and water-jet powered vessels, 3. one or more side facing propellers or jets similar to bow and stern thrusters, employed on large motor yachts and commercial vessels.